


Chroma: A Mindfall Tale

by Maxii_Aenigma



Category: Mindfall - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Color, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fear, Fighting, Love, Romance, War, change, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxii_Aenigma/pseuds/Maxii_Aenigma





	1. Échapper à Jaxéa

Arin jel'ai De Chromas. The Arkeon of Chroma-- one of the most legendary Mythos elements and by far one of the most diverse and enigmatic of all of them. He was known for his combat skills, his quick thinking, his graceful fighting, his artistic abilities, but, mainly, for the fact that he was the one to be chosen by the Chroma Wisp as the Arkeon of Chroma.

 

I stood in his house now: a small but cozy and serene summer house by the Great Bay secluded from any other sentient contact due to it being hidden away in a secret cove of the beach. He stood at the patio of the house that overlooked the Bay, the gentle breeze of the Bay blowing against him as the Vaizian set off on the horizon whilst he watched the sky turn from a hue of bright blue to a shift of a spectrum of orange, pink, and blue, then into the dark blackness of the night, "You know, it was this same spectrum of colors I saw when I first settled down here. The beauty... I could never immortalize it on a paper-- it would be a cardinal sin," Arin muttered softly, his eyes glazing over the setting star and his voice a relatively high pitch compared to most other men, "alas, you did not come here to hear my rambles over the spectacle that is this place. You are well aware of the fact that I have stated time and time again to both Endymion and the other Arkeon that I would not participate in a war again nor play any role in aiding either side of one- so why come now?" he stated, turning on his heel with his hands behind his back as he looked over at me with questioning eyes that almost stared into my soul-- deep, prismatic, shifting eyes that carried such enigma to them that it looked like stars were glimmering in his eyes. He had a point with his question-- everyone knew that he wasn't one to participate in any combat or war especially after what had transpired in his past, yet, I was sent here, "But Arin, sir, we won't succeed without your aid. You are one of, if not the most gifted and powerful of all the Arkeon. Isn't there anything at all you can do to aid us?" I plead. This was the fate of the universe itself at stake and I wasn't ready to die so early on in my life-- I don't think he was either, "I have seen what war does to you humans-- the blood, the pain, the endless conflict, the bias-- I will not support it. This is your fight, not mine. I am in no place to side with either you nor your foe." he replied sternly, his face darkening at the word 'war' as if it were some kind of curse, "But why? You were revered for your incredible fighting abilities and the powers granted to you by the Chroma Wisp-- why suddenly leave it all behind when you could be saving this beauty??" I questioned, confused and distraught at his rejection of providing aid, "Life... Life just isn't worth it anymore- I have seen this world rise and fall and rise and fall over and over again and it's just become tiring at this point. And me? I've walked this planet for centuries. There's nothing left for me to discover but what awaits me on what exists beyond our physical forms' death. If this universe is to do die, then so be it. I am done with watching all those I loved and cared about fall to the hand of time. I only now wish that my essence rest easy alongside them." Arin preached as he stared me dead in the eye, "But..." I tried to say, "Look, Awakened One, if you must truly know the reason as to why I have abandoned my duties as a guardian of this world, follow me." he stated as he suddenly stepped forward and began to walk towards a white door at the end of the hallway of the small summer house and opened it up, revealing an incredibly dark room and walked in, me following from behind him.

As I entered the completely pitch black room, I tried to blink and get a feel for the place, trying to find my way around the room before I suddenly got tapped on the forehead by a finger- Arin's finger and a light suddenly flashed before my eyes and I could slowly see the image of a massive mansion-sized house and the image of Arin's silhouette much younger looking off in the distance as my vision was completely taken over by these images.

<< ~ • ~ <<

Arin was born of Jaxian lineage- a species known specially for their combat abilities and capabilities- and had spent the former part of his life honing and training his skills to be at their best possible state along with training himself to be adept in the use of almost every weapon to exist on the world of Gaicyeum- it was the wish of his family, after all. With this, though, he carried a secret that he kept hidden- even from his closest friends and family- only Milenne, his secret lover, being the one to know of this secret: he loved the arts. Arin truly loved artistry: whether it be painting, sketching, writing- he enjoyed all of it... but it was a well known fact that the indulgence in such acts had been against the Devinè Laws of the Jaxians, hence, the secrecy surrounding Arin's love of artistry.

With this, it had finally been the day of Arin's Ac'in de Famille- the final trial for him to be accepted as a member of the Jaxian warriors.   
The ceremony would involve the requirement of him to kill someone close to him- someone who had been deemed too weak or too old that they were no longer fit for the task of being a member of the Jaxian army. It was unknown who would be the victim of the slaughter at his hands- majority of his "friends", if they could be even referred to as  _friends,_  would be having their Ac'in de Famille at some point themselves and his family was also participating in the war bands and conquests so he had no clue whatsoever as to who would be made his victim.

Before the ceremony, though, Arin had decided to finish something long since left forgotten and unfinished due to the recent requirement for him to dedicate himself to honing the last of his combat skills for the ceremony and a certain thought that crossed his mind whenever he tried to finish the painting.

Arin snuck out from his family's clanhouse under the guise of the setting Vaizian sun, exiting out the backdoor of the clanhouse and disappearing into the Border Forest that divided Jaxéa and Tranquil, weaving and making his way through the shaded and relatively quiet forest until he came upon a massive Boulder placed in front of a cave, covered up by vegetation and moss all over. He unsheathed his rapier and wedged in between the boulder and a tiny slit in between the edges of the cave and the boulder and nudged it a bit, shifting the boulder and moving it aside revealing a dimly lit cave with two darkened lanterns stuck on either side of the cave. He walked in, putting the boulder back into place as he pulled off cloths that covered the two lanterns, revealing glowing blue lights that lit up the whole cave and revealed the small paradise he made out of the cave. Painted walls, cloth all over the ground, a small place to sleep, and the center piece of it all- the thing in between the two lanterns- an easel with cans of paint lined up on shelves on either side and a variety of paint brushes laid on them neatly.

He sighed quietly as he looked at the painting that was laid on the easel- a painting of a hill, the Vaizian star setting over the horizon of the hill, the sky a spectrum of purple, pink, blue, and orange all mixing together in some strange but spectacular beauty. The painting was about half complete, only requiring the upper portion of the sky painting to be finished and the flora covering the hill to be colored in precisely and the immortalized image of the Vaizian star setting would be complete.

It had an always been a dream of his- that wondrous spectrum of colors that mixed in the sky whenever the star set off across the horizon, being a spectacle that stole his heart at the very first time he witnessed it on the day he had his first kiss with Milenne.

As he sighed quietly, the flashback in his head finishing up playing itself, he picked up one of the paintbrushes and proceeded to finish up the painting.

After almost four hours elapsed of him just painting, he wiped his forehead, smiling at the painting as he picked it up and walked over to the wall and hung it up with the dozens and dozens of other paintings he had hung up on the wall.

He stepped back, admiring all the paintings he had created before hearing a gentle and familiar voice speak from behind him as he turned around and found Milenne standing at the other end of the room, smiling gently at him, "Hello, Arin. I see you've spent  _quite_ awhile painting since we last met. Hehe~" she chuckled as she looked over at him, shifting the bangs covering her face and revealing her light blue eyes that stared directly into his pale gray color, "Now now. I've only finished up around three paintings in the past week- four if you include this latest one. The rest has been spent on preparing for the initiation." Arin defended as he chuckled at her.

She walked up to him, a smile on her face as she planted a light kiss on his lips before looking him in the eyes, "Dooo you remember what today is..?" she hummed, her face bright and jumpy, "Hmmm. I dunno. Was it the day when you fell into the pool and had to pull yourself out using a snake?" Arin laughed, "Oh come on, Arin. Hmph. That means you forgot..." she sighed quietly as she held her elbows, looking down pensively while pouting, "Oh come on, Milenne. You know I wouldn't miss our anniversary day~ but your surprise will come  _after_ the initiation so I am finally free from the binds that hold me down and I can finally be free with you, mi amour~" he said as he spun her around in a dance-like twirl as she chuckled and looked him in the eyes, "If that's what you say, mon amour~" she replied as she looked him in the eyes and they both locked gazes.

After a few moments of holding each other's gazes, a loud bellowing noise echoed through the forest as Arin suddenly turned towards the sound, immediately recognizing the noise to be the sound of his family's horn. His eyes widened as he turned back towards Milenne and kissed her cheek quickly before rushing off, "I gotta go, Milenne. I'll be back.  _Then_ you'll see my surprise for you." he chuckled cheekily as he ran off back towards his family's clan house.

As Arin made his way through the forest, he could hear the chanting of his family already bellowing through the place as they all readied for his initiation. He reached a small bush behind the clan house and peered out through a small slit in between the leaves of the bush and looked out, trying to get a glimpse of what would happen for the initiation. They were gathered in a circular formation, all surrounding a figure in the center of the circle as they continued to chant indecipherable words.

He walked out of the woods, putting himself on full display in front of all the other Jaxian members that decided to attend the ceremony, "Are you ready for the initiation, Arin?" one of the members asked, dressed in his leather armor and his blade as he turned his face to him, a scar on his left eye as he looks at me with deadly vision, "Yes." Arin replied, his face stern and unsympathetic as he walked into the circle.

He stared down at the figure knelled on the ground and stared at them with intensity; he wasn't aware who was chosen to be the victim of his initiation but all he had known was that it would be someone quite close to him and he would have to kill them as the final trial. He bent down at the figure and pulled off the bag covering their head and revealed... Milenne. His eyes suddenly widened and he stared at her, the two of their eyes meeting and locking for a second before he suddenly stood up and looked the man with the scarred eye in the face, him grinning devilishly as Arin stared at him with fury and fear both mixing in his eyes as he stared at the man with the scarred eyes, "Wait... No... Kilian..?" Arin muttered, his eyes widening as the man with the scarred eye cackled devilishly, "Took you so long to recognize me, old friend. Now shall we continue on with the ceremony~?" he said slyly and with a strange but eerie ring to it as he stared at Arin with almost demonically evil eyes, "No... this can't be... you said somebody that was close to me! Not this... Zenithian!" Arin screamed at Kilian as he stared him directly in the eyes, Arin's eyes burning with passionate fury, "Uhuh. Sure. You don't think we know about your secret admiration for Zenithian heathenism? Your admiration for  _artistry?_ No matter. You have been given one last chance, Arin: sacrifice this woman for redemption or both of you die a dishonorable death to the hands of the Jaxians." he smiled devilishly as he stared Arin in the eyes, as if asking him to choose the latter option, "I... I choose survival." Arin muttered as the zing of metal sounded and all hell broke loose.

As the rapier unsheathed, Arin immediately flung it towards Kilian, attempting to slash him across the gut whilst he dashed out towards him, Kilian being able to hop up and evade the slash as he unsheathed his great sword and attempted to slam it down on Arin, it's weight cracking the ground it slammed on as Arin side stepped from it, "Stop running, you scared ass boy! You're not escaping me anytime soon!" he cackled maniacally as Arin glared at him, his rapier gleaming in the light as he suddenly used the tip of the blade to slash up at Kilian's face, scarring his other eye know as blood began to drip out, Kilian grasping his face as he screamed out in pain and agony- a shriek that pierced the through the sky. As he fell down to the ground, his great sword falling beside him as he laid on the ground in pain.

While that had transpired, Milenne wasted no time in freeing herself, suddenly sliding her legs under the two hooded people behind him and slamming them both in the face with her heels as they flung backwards from the sheer force of the slam before she suddenly jumped up and grabbed the sword one of them had been holding and bashed the hilt of the blade into one of the men's chest, shoving them backwards before using the blade to cut at the chests of three of the guards. As the remainder of them charged towards Milenne, dashing forward with their blades in a triad formation as Milenne slashed at all them with her hands still tied, dancing and maneuvering around them, slashing at their bodies like a song of blades and death.

As the final Jaxian warrior fell to the ground, exhausted and battered, Arin held his rapier to Kilian's throat, his eyes blazing with fury and anger burning through his blood as he stared Kilian down... Till a hand suddenly reached for his arm. Milenne stared deeply into Arin's eyes, her face exhausted and drained as she panted heavily, her voice rough and exhausted as she spoke, "Arin... It's not worth it. Leave him. We need to go." he looked at her for a moment, Arin, Milenne, and Kilian all going silent as he spent half a second to think before he sheathed his weapon back and stepped away from Kilian, "Harm anyone I care about again, Kilian, and Milenne won't be there to grant you mercy the next time." he growled as he stepped back, staring into Kilian's deep crimson red eyes, a mixture of anger, embarrassment, defeat, and agony burning in his eyes before he collapsed in front of Arin.

"Where do we go now? Your family might've spared us but are you sure the other Jaxians will share the same mercy and sentiments?" Milenne asked as she panted, sitting atop a small rock, gathering her breathe, "I don't know." he simply spoke as he stared out across Jaxéa, the elegantly deadly crafted city gleaming in his eyes as his eyes wandered back to Milenne.

"We can't stay." he muttered, his eyes gently staring at her tied up, auburn hair.   
"But where do we go?" she replied.   
"Somewhere far. Somewhere where we'll be safe."   
"And where would that be?"   
"I don't know. But I'm sure I'd rather find out later on when we're on our way there rather than stick around here and plan our next getaway vacation."   
"Dummy."

As their conversation came to a close, she stood up, walking over to Arin, her eyes staring into his as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

After that kiss, Arin blinked for a moment, smiling as he stared into Milenne's eyes, sure that their adventure would now get to begin as they dashed into the forest, disappearing from their homes completely and into the massive world of Gaicyeum...   
  



	2. Chroma

As the two of them escaped the forest dividing Jaxea and Zenith, both panted heavily after their near 2 hour run as Milenne let out a quiet chuckle as she fell into a sitting position on the warm tan-colored sand that coated the shores of the Great Bay. "What are you chuckling about?" Arin laughed sarcastically, "Oh nothing. Just seems that you're starting to get  _slow_ for a Jaxean-" she replied. 

"Now,  _what_ are you talking about? I clearly got here before you." he responded hastily. 

"Sureeee. As if. I clearly got here first. Alas, it was a very small lead, it's still a lead that should be virtually non-existent~"

"Oh shush yourself. I was left to fight off the others while you simply sat back, tied up, being a damsel in distress." 

"Damsel in distress? As far as I saw,  _you_ were the one needing the saving from distress." she laughed out loud as she collapsed into the sand. 

" _Sigh_ well, doesn't matter. I'm  _still_ the faster one." 

And with that, he collapsed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close, "I love you, Milenne." he whispered quietly, "And I love you too, Arin." she whispered back into his ear as they hugged tightly on the quiet beach shore.

As the cool afternoon passed, seagulls off in the distance chirping and the sound of the tides crashing against the shore, Arin daydreamed, Milenne snoozing off quietly right beside him.

Soon, his mind began to flutter around a rather strange and enigmatic dream.

 

* * *

 

"Arin... So nice of you to finally drop by." an eerie, otherworldly voice guffawed. 

"Huh? Who... who's there?" Arin hissed, turning around, drawing his blade from its sheathe latched onto his side, turning multiple times and trying to find the source of the voice. 

"Shush, Arin. Your fear may be justified, but you have no reason to fear me. I am one on your side." the voice reassured. 

"I... But... where..." 

"You're safe where you last were with your love, Arin." 

"So why am I here?" 

"The darkness, Arin... it has begun lurks and fester, taking away all of what is happy left in the world." the voice bellowed, rather pained and quieted. 

"Darkness..?" he stuttered. 

"Darkness, Arin. Some strange force draining the world of feeling and emotion." 

"But why me?" he questioned quietly. 

"You are one who has experienced both darkness and the beauty in life. That balance in everything... it makes you the only one suited for the  _Chroma,_ Arin." 

"Wha... what...? Chroma...?" 

"Follow the wisp, Arin. It will lead you to your destiny."

And with those final words from the voice, he awoke-- back on the beach with Milenne still peacefully resting beside him. He blinked at the setting Vaizian sun, trying to gather his senses after that strange and unnerving daydream. He glanced around the bay, his eyes darting around alertly before spotting a rather peculiar sight hidden in the crevices of the brush behind him-- a spectrum of colors all glowing and glimmering right before his very eyes. 

"No way..." he whispered under his breathe. 

He stood up, gently laying Milenne's head onto a pile of sand to act as a small pillow as he walked towards it. 

He pushed the bush aside and found the enigmatic source of the colorful glow-- a miniature ball of glowing colors that shined various colors just lazily hovering right off the ground. Astounded by the sight, he questioned quietly to himself what he was witnessing right before his very eyes before the wisp suddenly turned and took off into the woods silently with a faint but distinguishable trail of light left behind it.

He hesitated to follow it.

On one hand, there was the enigmatic dream that had just tickled and prodded at his curiosity but on the other hand, Milenne was still fast asleep on the beach, splitting his mind in half between pursuing and satiating his curiosity but leaving behind Milenne or staying with the girl he loved but leaving his curiosity to eat away at him. 

After a second of thinking to himself, he paused and let the world clear behind him. He just  _couldn't_ leave her-- especially with the risk that the Jaxeans may have already recruited assassins to go after the two of them. 

With that, he laid beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him, the constant fear that something may happen to her still lingering within his mind as the sun faded away across the horizon. 

After his conscience faded away and the two of them full into a light slumber, in the middle of the night, a low whine hummed from the forest, waking up Milenne. 

She rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the dark and cold night before turning over to look from across Arin into the source of the sound and found the same wisp that Arin had seen hours earlier... but dozens of them.   
They glimmered and brightened up the densely wooded forest in a spectrum of beautiful colors that completely bedazzled Milenne, taking her breathe away for a moment from the simple shimmering beauty. 

She immediately began shaking Arin, her eyes still locked on the beautiful scene of glimmering lights as Arin woke up once again and looked up at her, blinking as their eyes locked and he could see the glimmering lights reflecting off of her baby blue eyes. 

"Arin! Arin! You need to see this!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm up, I'm up. What's going on?" he yawned back. 

"Arin... It's just...  _Beautiful_." she sighed contemptibly in reply. 

He sat up, letting out a yawn as he blinked and laid his eyes on the dozens of spectrum-colored wisps, all glimmering and lightening up the midnight sky. 

"Mother of..." he exhaled as he suddenly grabbed her hand and held it tightly, pulling her close, seeming completely shaken up. 

"Milenne... I... I don't know how to say this to you... but... this... I think  _this_ is my destiny." he whispered. 

"Arin..." she replied quietly. 

Silence filled the air as the two of them sat there in the moment and stared at each other, unsure of what to say next or what to do. 

"I..." they both uttered simultaneously and go silent again. 

They were both confused and dazed by the sudden notion of  _destiny_. It was something that the two of them didn't believe in much-- something that the two of them tended to write off as the beliefs of a little child from tales told to them as children in an attempt to further them from falling away on their path or journey. 

Both of them fell silent-- the way he spoke those words with incredible... conviction-- it surprised the two of them and caused the two of them to wonder if this whole thing they had been believing was a truth or everything they had ever believed in-- everything they had ever known-- was all just a figment of their imagination infused into their minds since they were children. 

As the night passed and the two of them continued to gaze at the spectacle of shimmering wisps, after an hour or so, Milenne suddenly flinched, hearing a faint but distinguishable voice echoing through the deeps of the forest as if quietly calling out to the two of them through the ambient night. 

" _Arin..._ " the voice quietly cooed. 

"Arin. Arin did you hear that?" Milenne perks up, startled at the sound. 

"Yea. What was that?" Arin, gulping deeply, quietly questions. 

" _Arin..."_ the voice cooed again. 

"You wanna check it out?" she asks him, cautiously curious. 

"I'm not sure. Do you think we should?" 

"It's calling your name, Arin. Why are you asking me?" she sassed as he chuckled. 

"Touché." And with that, he stood up and extended a hand out towards Milenne, pulling her up to her feet as the two of them walked into the forest, side-by-side, passing through the wisps that still littered the quietly ambient atmosphere of the seaside. 

After awhile of walking through the forest aimlessly, trying to find the origin of the voice that whispered the two of them awhile ago, both of them started to grow bored of walking around. 

It had been around half an hour of walking already but until then, they still had no semblance of what they were searching for nor from where the voice originated from. 

After a bit more walking around, the two of them were closing to giving out until lights started to flicker off and on in a distant clearing in the woods. Curious and fascinated, the two of them looked at each other inquisitively before turning back towards the source of the flickering lights and starting to run towards the lights. 

As they arrived, they were greeted by something rather... different-- unexpected. In the middle of the clearing was a man sitting quietly on the grass, the same prismatic wisps at the bay earlier floating around him like they were commandeered by his softly glowing aura.

Curious, the two of them decided to push past the brush that blocked them from the small opening within the forest and stepped into the ambient but glowing atmosphere of the clearing... Until the man suddenly began to stand up, his face being revealed to be glowing to near the point of complete inconceivability and his eyes a whole spectrum of colors that almost dazed the two of them instantaneously. He seemed... perfect. His appearance gave off the appearance of a god to the two of them-- like he was a cosmic entity that had taken up a physical form divine and pure. 

After a few moments of complete and utter silence, the glowing being stood up, revealing... strange garments. The scent of lilacs and dandelions flushing into the air as the being stood. His garments looked like something a madman would put together in a rush-- covered in a whole spectrum of colors enveloping him in what seemed like an infinite spectrum of colors that their eyes could barely comprehend. 

Another moment passed of pure silence as the two of them stood stunned in front of the strangely dressed entity until what seemed to be a sliver of a line formed on the face of the entity and it spoke in a smooth and silky voice-- ear-tingling and soft-spoken-- to the two of them.

"Arin de Khorin and Milenne Kae Drak Aerin. Fancy seeing the two of you so far out from your home territories." the voice echoed quietly, the tone of his voice casual and as if the entity had known the two of them for a long time.  

"Who... who are you?" Milenne stuttered, astonished at the fact that the entity knew her name perfectly. 

"I don't know how the hell you know us but--" Arin tried to say before being cut off immediately by the entity speaking. 

"It doesn't matter who I am. Who you are. Who anybody is. The main matter that we should be to is the reason as to who we are." he muttered, the small line of his face curling up slightly in a low smirk. 

The two of them, dumbfounded, stood there, there stance slightly defensive against the laid back and calm stance of the entity. 

Only a moment after, a bright light exploded through the forest, leaving Milenne and Arin blinded momentarily before their vision returned to them and what revealed in front of their very eyes was... a man. He had colorful, glowing hair which emanated an aura around his head that was akin to a halo and his eyes still remained the same color that there were previously-- though his eyes glowed with a lower light that emanated more softly than previously.   
His clothes were more rugged-- still remaining their beautiful spectrum of colors but less neat and less glowing compared to how it looked previously. 

He was human. 

Or well, at least appeared to be. 

"Whew. T'was a bit of a pain speaking like that. Get's borin' sometimes, ya feel?" the man spoke casually, his voice accented strangely but nevertheless distinguishable. 

"Uhhh,  _what?_ " Arin questioned, almost immediately baffled by the sudden shift in the man's tone of voice. 

"Oh I probably surprised you with the sudden shift in voice. Yea, it's a thin' about me. As much as I hate to speak in that voice, no one would really take me seriously if I approached them lookin' like some weird ass painter who was stalking you from the forest, now would they? Hehe." 

"Sooo, you  _did_ seem like a god... what the hell happened?" Milenne questioned, her mouth a straight line in pure confusion. 

"Well, safe to say, I am similar to a godlike being. Maxim is above all of that, yada yada yada, but I stand among those that council everything you can sense right now.  I am the, quote unquote, god of Color." 

"Wait... Color?" Arin questioned. 

"Yes, color. Strange as it sounds, I dictate everything that you can feel in reality-- texture, light, even the grass you're standing on right now-- I'm the embodiment of all of that. Now, while I don't necessarily dictate what you can see, hear, smell, et cetera, I can dictate the reality of things-- you choose how to perceive it but ultimately speaking, what I say is what is 'real'." 

A moment passed as both Arin and Milenne took a moment to comprehend what this self-proclaimed, "god of color", just said. They looked at each other, Milenne tilting her head slightly towards the man, before turning back towards the god of color and Milenne stepped forward to speak. 

"So if you are this, 'god of color'," Milenne stated sarcastically, "why did you call out to us? We can see those... wisps floating about your head-- they were the same ones at the beach earlier and I don't think that's just 'coincidence'." 

"Well, it was a point of contention on my part. Jeremiah wasn't exactly keen on me sending out those wisps and requested that I quite frankly should've just went up to the two of you personally but then there was Denevir who went 'boo hoo make it creative! You're the god of Variety for a reason, boyyo' and then there were like four other people contesting and it just got tiring, ya feel?" Arin replied, both Arin and Milenne clearly confused at his reply. 

He mentioned multiple names, yet, the two of them had no clue as to who or what he had been referring to. Confused, Arin stepped forward, curious and baffled as to what he was trying to explain. 

"Uhm, mister god of col--" Arin tried to ask before being cut off in between. 

"The name is Fortén. 'mister god of color'-- by Maxim, you could've been the slightest bit creative." The 'god of color' scoffed at Arin. 

"Right. Fortén. Whatever. Who are those people that you were talking about?" Arin questioned, crossing his arms. 

"Oh. Denevir and Jeremiah? They're like... what? 2 out of my 8 personalities.  I have a handful of personalities in my head. Nothin' too terribly many. Quite a significant portion less than most human beings and other livin' entities have with what is appropriately named, 'multi personality disorder'." he retorted, his voice suddenly shifted, the tone and the pacing of his words much slower but elegant. 

"Okay...? Well, if that's the case, who are we talking to right now?" Milenne asked, still a tad bit confused at the strange shifting of his voice. 

"Oh my lord, you people are such incredulously simple minded entities. You are always speaking to Fortén. We are simply different faces he takes out-- different reactions or personalities thatFortén makes us of for different situations. That being said, there are cases wherein we tend to mash together our individual personalities and reactions in order to create the most logically appropriate reaction." he explained. 

"I see. But back to the first question we asked-- why did you call  _us_  in particular?" Arin responded, a hand on his chin and his eyebrow raised. 

"Well, the two of you are really the only ones I could get to easily that possess the special characteristic of being capable of succeeding me. Alas, I do not know why it was the two of you that were shown to me. But nevertheless, the two of you are here now and it's quite the appropriate time for the two of you to begin succeeding me." 

After a momentary pause that Fortén granted the two of them to take everything in, the wisps that surrounded him striking at the forehead's of either of them as their eyes began to glow a whole spectrum of colors and everything went black to them. 

  <•> ~ <•>   

Arin rubbed at his eyes as light shined brightly into his pupils, almost completely blinding him as he opened up his eyes and sat up, trying to get back his senses until he managed to open up his pupils which had turned into what normal entities would perceive as a pure glowing white color but in reality, it had turned to a color outside of the normally perceivable spectrum of colors-- like a color closer to red-blue but not exactly violet nor purple. 

It was... strange, as he opened his eyes. Everything-- his skin, his clothes, even the  _world around him_. Everything had suddenly become so much more... vivid. Rather than seeing the previously flat and dull world his eyes previously saw, the world had suddenly...  _boomed_ with color. 

He sat up, his breathe taken away as his jaw dropped wide open and his eyes widened, slowly looking around-- examining every little detail-- as he tried to take everything in. 

It was  _spectacular._

Moments had passed where he had even forgotten to breathe, simply blown away at the massive spectrum of colors his eyes could now witness and the beauty of the world beholden to him. 

After a few more moments of marveling, he turned around to see Milenne having the exact same reaction as he had, her eyes glimmering in spectacle all the same as his had when he first witnessed the beauty of the vividity. 

"Arin... are you... can you..." she panted, being almost incapable of speaking as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth. 

"I am... and it's beautiful." he smiled as he looked at her, noticing the beautiful colors that her eyes had shifted to-- something of a rainbow-like spectrum in her eyes. 

And what they were seeing now? It was only a taste-- just a small fraction of what the two of them were capable of now. 

 

* * *

   

"We had turned from ordinary mortal beings to entities that could perceive the world in an utmost vivid perspective. It was a chance to shift-- to change. It was like going from being blind to seeing the world in the perspective you mortals see it in." Arin stated quite quietly in front of me, his head pointed down as he rubbed at the side of his thumb. 

"But... whatever happened to Fortén?" I asked, still perplexed by the whole story. It was rather strange to me. The way that he described it-- the way that he spoke and the way that he described everything. It was all so hard to understand, yet, I could still picture a slight glimpse of what he had been trying to explain to me. 

"Fortén vanished. We had no clue what happened to him nor where he could've gone. Enotians are... strange, to say the least. Maxim, despite specifically putting us in these positions he never explained the rules to us in a comprehensible language and all the other things that are simple concepts to you mortals. There is only one thing we do know and that is once we decide to pass on the potential and the responsibility of the Enotian power, we are sent to the Omnireal plane-- a plane that even we have no clue of what it is." He replied to me. 

It was when a moment of silence passed and his face had lowered but his eyes slightly widened that I saw a slimmer of the glimmer that had first sparked in his eyes when he first became the Enotian of Chroma.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Josette Aurelio, who brought color into my life with her chromatic personality. Thank you. 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read this story. If I see that this has support and that people are legitimately interested in this story, then I can promise you that this will develop to become a very deep and very interesting story so if you do like it, feel free to let me know! Along with that, if you have criticisms or suggestions, I accept all of it so long as it's constructive. 
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
